Love and Hatred
by Legacy55
Summary: Discord waits alone and forgotten in the Canterlot gardens. Brooding over his hatred for the princess, and wondering who truly was the monster between them. But a visit one night changes him and his feelings for Celestia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own My little Pony FiM, or any of the characters in this story. All rights go to Lauren Faust.

(This is my first MLP fanfic, and I did it about my favorite villain, Discord! This was inspired by CrappyUnicorn's comic about Discord, Discordantly, which if you haven't read I highly suggest you do! Please read and review!)

Discord watched with boredom as the ponies past by, not taking a single glance at him. They all regarded him as merely a stone statue, a memory of a time long ago. An ornament.

He despised them, every last one of them. They were the ones responsible for this; all he ever wanted to do was bring a little fun and happiness to an otherwise oppressive world. But they wouldn't even let him have that; instead Celestia had banished him to this stone prison, alone.

Some of them smiled and hummed to themselves as they walked by, enjoying the warmth of the evening sun. Discord didn't feel the heat, he felt nothing. Nothing except hatred, and loneliness. He envied all of them, having the freedom to move about, to talk, to laugh…

Who truly was the monster here? Himself, for inflicting the joys of life and happiness on these poor ponies? Or Celestia, for making their lives the same thing over and over again, boring, repetitive. She was the one who had encased him in this banishment, to lay dormant and alone. He had never done that to any pony, the mere thought of things being the same forever would have made his spine curl. It was a fate he would never wish upon any pony, even Celestia.

As bored as ever with the same ponies passing him his thoughts drifted to a time long ago, when he was in power. Celestia had sprouted that ponies were "oppressed" during his rule, that it was a time of turmoil for everpony. Was that truly what it was? The ponies were happy during his rule, true, some resisted him. But some ponies enjoyed his reign, happy that their lives weren't so predictable.

Than Celestia and her brat of a sister came along, they destroyed his kingdom and banished him. Brought "order" to his perfect, chaotic world. They preached that they "liberated" the ponies. And then they banished him here for having fun.

Oh how those memories made his blood boil, the many years of loneliness he had experienced. It finally ended when he was released, prompting his second reign of Equestria. Celestia and Luna were powerless to stop him this time; he had stolen the elements and broken the bearers. Oh the delight he took in breaking up their precious friendship! The memories of it almost made him happy.

But even that ended, the bearers of harmony restored their friendship and stood up against him. Banishing him yet again. And now he stood, alone in the Canterlot gardens for possibly all of entirety.

He hated Celestia, with all his heart. She was responsible for all of this, for all his misery. She was the one who turned him into the brutal "monster" that he was. Perhaps for a time he loved her, but that was long ago. Before she imprisoned him.

So alone he stood, and waited. Observing the ponies as he did every day, he remembered their faces. Their daily activates and movements. He knew the name of everypony that walked by, and he hated them all.

Day turned to night as it always did, and very soon he was completely alone. The beauty of the gardens was awe inspiring at this time of night, the small lanterns that lit everything with their magical blue flames. The tranquility and quietness of the night, and the many statues that decorated the grounds. He was of course bored of it now, having seen it a million times they had no effect on him. Instead of taking in its beauty he did as he always did, he waited.

Suddenly the sound of hooves filled the night air. Sompony was taking a midnight stroll through the gardens. He found it odd, he couldn't remember the last time he saw a pony at this time of night. The footsteps continued, and from behind a bush came sompony he didn't expect, somepony that made hatred brew in his heart.

"Discord…" The white Alicorn walked up to him, looking his hideous form up and down. It was the first time in a long while anypony had really noticed him, had not regarded him as a mere decoration. He had expected that she came to mock him, to laugh at his misfortune.

However a look crossed her face that caught him off guard, Celestia frowned. "Discord… I never wanted this…"

What? Confusion raced across his mind, what was the meaning of this? This was not the same Celestia that he had met before; this was not the Celestia that banished him. What kind of cruel game was she playing?

"Discord, all you wanted was chaos. You never saw anything else in life, you hated order and organization. But still I felt there was a part of you that was different, that cared for ponies. I thought maybe the elements could see this, and make you see the light. Just as they did with my dearest sister, Luna."

What was she babbling about? Was she saying she cared for him, that perhaps there could have been something between them?

"I suppose I was wrong though, the elements turned you to stone. And I'm so sorry about it… I can't imagine what it must be like in there, alone for all eternity." He watched now with curiosity as tears ran from her eyes, her lip curled as she spoke.

"And then you were free, and I felt happy for you. I thought that maybe your banishment had changed you, and that maybe we could have lived in harmony. Yet again I was wrong… Instead you hated me, and wanted revenge. I was forced to turn you into stone again, something that hurt me more than you could possibly imagine."

Harmony? Could he and Celestia perhaps have lived together in harmony? The mere thought would have made him laugh back then, but now… The hate he felt for the princess began to fade; she had never wanted to turn him into stone. She had wanted him to be happy.

"Now whenever I look at you I grow a hatred for myself, remorse that maybe you could have been saved. I blame myself for what's happened to you, and although you may have been a monster, although you may have wanted chaos and suffering for all ponies… Maybe, just maybe I…."

Her voice trailed off and Discord listened inattentively. What could she possible see in him? Could she perhaps have shared the feeling that he had felt so long ago?

"I…" Tears were now pouring from her face and it took all her strength to keep from falling to the ground in a sobbing fit. "Loved you…"

The words struck him like a hammer. His heart, which had been dark with pure hatred and loathing, changed. It shattered like a glass sculpture, and the hatred that once filled his entire body disappeared. He didn't blame her for this; she had only wanted to help him. If he was alive tears would be streaming from his eyes, instead only his heart wept.

"I doubt you can even hear me right now… Even if you could I doubt you would care, you probably still have the same burning hatred for me. I don't blame you; it's my fault you're in there. I should be the one encased in stone…" Celestia looked deep into his vacant, empty eyes. "I'm sorry Discord…" And with that she turned and promptly left, taking one last look at him before leaving.

He didn't know what to think, he felt sorry for Celestia that she was so wracked with guilt about his punishment. He wished that the elements could have seen a glimmer of hope in him, maybe enough to save him.

But instead here he was, alone. Wishing that he could be with Celestia, that he could have at least said something to her. And so for the first time in a long while he did not blame Celestia, instead he blamed himself. When she didn't love him he became the monster that he was, spreading chaos and disharmony across the land. And even in this conflict Celestia still saw the good in him that lay deep down. She tried to save him, and failed.

So in the darkness of the Canterlot gardens, Discord waited alone. Wishing that things could have gone differently. And soon he began to see that maybe order could be good and fun, if you had someone to share it with.

(Poor Discord, I really wish they bring him back. I doubt they will though, from what I've been seeing it seems like they just have him as a one shot villain. Which really is truly sad considering his potential, anyway if you liked it please review, if you didn't, well please point out what you didn't like!)


	2. Return

The pure white snow shimmered brilliantly in the morning sun as it rained down from the heavens. Discord had to admit winter was his most beloved time of the year, one of his favorite things to do in the cold weather was to ice skate. Oh how he loved the season, the cold wind in his face, the beauty of a winter wonderland, all the sweets! For a moment the thoughts made happy, but they were suddenly dashed as he remembered his fate. He was to remain as a statue, maybe forever.

A week had passed since Celestia had visited him; at least he thought he counted a week. After so long being in stone the days blended together, the same thing again and again. But he had been different this past week, happy, content. No longer did hatred fill his heart when he watched the ponies pass him, no longer did he blame Celestia for this.

However this also had brought out a time of depression for him, he pleaded to the heavens that he could be free, to talk to the dear princess. But his banishment would keep him from her, they would be forever apart, and he would have to wait alone, letting the pain tear his heart to pieces. Every night he would wait expectantly, hoping that Celestia would decide to take another visit. His hopes were dashed every night with the morning sun.

A few meters away from him he watched as a group of fillies built a snowpony, laughing as they played. That was another thing he missed, laughter. Were he free right now he would probably have made the snowpony come to life, laughing heartily as it chased the little fillies around.

Oh how he loved laugher, it was really the only thing that made him happy. He could still remember the day he learned how to laugh, how it hurt him inside.

It was before his first reign, before he turned "evil".

He was calmer back then, much more quiet. He kept to himself most of the time, but a certain pony had been catching his eye for weeks. For hours at a time sometimes he would just gaze at her, hidden in a nearby tree or bush. He loved everything about her, the way her multi colored mane flowed, the way she smiled, and her face that appeared to be crafted from angels. Just the sight of her would make his heart melt.

And then finally one day he had grown the courage to talk to her. Perhaps, he thought, she would see past his hideous appearance and see the real him. He had gotten a bouquet of her favorite flowers and came upon her. She was happily pacing about in a clearing, her dark blue sister standing at a distance.

For a moment he thought about leaving and coming back when she was alone, but it had taken him this long to gather up the strength, he doubted he could do it again. So he made the biggest mistake of his life, and walked up to her.

"He-hello, Celestia…" He said in a weak, quiet voice.

She didn't notice him at first; it wasn't until her sister spoke up did she realize a visitor had arrived.

"In the name of Equestria, what is that repulsive creature?" Luna questioned, taking a few steps away from him. He closed his eyes and turned from her, the words wounding him.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it." Celestia replied an odd look on her face as she eyed the Draconequus.

"Ce-celestia, I've, be-been watching you for a whi-while now. An-an…" His words came out in a broken, stuttered mess.

"Eww! That things been watching you?" Luna questioned, a tone of disgust echoing in her voice.

He covered his face with his tail, not being able to stand looking into Luna's hate filled eyes.

"That is rather disturbing, why were you watching me monster?" Celestia asked her brow furrowing.

Monster? How his heart had shattered when she uttered that word, he felt like running, but for some reason he stayed. "Ce-celestia, I got you…" He couldn't finish his sentence as he dropped the bouquet in front of her. Taking the slighting look from behind his tail he looked at her, pure disgust filled her facial expression.

"I think the thing's in love with you Celestia!" Luna chuckled, "How disgusting! What makes it think that something like it could ever possibly have a chance with you?"

"I-I just wanted…" Tears were beginning to form in his eyes and he could barely even talk.

Celestia smiled at her sisters comment, "Yes, some creature's mindsets surprise me." The mare turned her attention back to the pitiful, grotesque creature in front of her. "Get away from me you monster, I don't want to ever see you again!"

Her angry voice lashed out at him and he whimpered, no longer being able to take this abuse he flew from his feet. Running as far as he could from the heartless mares. Finally when he was alone he broke out against the cold forest floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Celestia, the only person he had ever fallen in love with, the most beautiful creature in the world, had rejected him. She had called him a monster, and her sister saw him as nothing more than a grotesque abomination. The beautiful mare was like the sun to him, and without her, like a plant he would shrivel up and die.

He wept until it hurt, the tears pooling in a puddle underneath him. He knew that he shouldn't have tried to talk to her; a disgusting creature like him would never have a chance with such a beautiful mare. He had fooled himself, and was hurt because of it.

"_Get away from you monster, I don't want to ever see you again!"_

Celestia's hurtful words rang out in his mind. He was ugly and she was beautiful, they could never be together. He gazed down at his eagle talon, he was a monster. A patchwork abomination that could only have been spawned from the fires of hell. It hurt his heart to be alive; he just wanted the pain to stop. He would do anything.

Then suddenly, his mind shifted. His sobbing slowly turned into a deep throated laugh that punctured the air, the tears stopped. He would show her a monster. He would make her pay. When her world was in flames, when everything she held dear was destroyed. She would lie in front of him and beg for death, and he would be complete. He'd make her feel just as he did. Broken. Alone. Dead.

Yes… Watching her suffer would make him happy. It would make him laugh. And that was what life was all about, being happy. He would overthrow this precious "order" the alicorns forced on everyone. This world where only the rich, beautiful and talented survived. Where people like him were spat and trod upon.

But in a chaotic world he would be on top! He could sit and laugh and watch all those fools suffer. He would be happy.

That was the day he changed, where the innocent, timid Discord died. And when the fun loving, chaotic Discord was born. With his powers he made the world bend to his knee, he created chaos. He watched with laughter and delight as the ponies suffered, basking in their pain. The depression that had filled him like a void was gone, he no longer hurt. How could he possibly hurt when he had could laugh at others misery?

Celestia had been in the palm of his hand. He had searched for her, tried to hunt her down. He wanted to torture her, to break her. But instead she hid and ran along with her sister. And just when he thought he had her? She destroyed him a second time.

They attacked him. They crushed his kingdom, ruined his fun. And just when he thought it couldn't get worse, she imprisoned him, alone inside his stone prison. He still remembered that very day, when they wielded the elements of harmony against him. He could still recall the pain of being turned to stone, and the last image before his eyes before he was alone for a thousand years.

Celestia, with the same mane, same eyes, and same face that he had stared at for so many hours. The same face that had made him fall in love with her.

The memories hurt, and Discord quickly pushed them from his mind. He hated remembering how it all went wrong, the way she rejected him.

The snow continued to fall around him, piling in large drifts here and there. Some snow had landed on his statue, covering it in a very light coat. He wished, for even an instant that he could feel its cool touch on his skin. He wanted to experience life again, even if it was just ice skating on a cold winter day. But he would never have that; instead he would remain as a statue. Merely observing the world around him and never taking part in it.

Celestia was alone, pacing down one of the large hallways of the castle. She gazed at the brilliant stained glass windows, which were covered in a small amount of frost. Their beauty was only added to as the sun shot rays down upon it, reflecting its amazing colors all around the hall.

She let out a long sigh as she turned her attention to the floor. She had been different this past week, ever since she had visited Discord she felt off. Again she debated about going to see him again this night, but could she really face him again? It was her fault he was imprisoned, it was her fault his life was ruined. She couldn't even stand looking into his vacant eyes, knowing that all his suffering was her fault.

Celestia turned to look at one of the large windows, the one that painted the scene so long ago. Both she and her dear sister were encircling Discord, who was petrified in stone. That was the day they imprisoned Discord, sealing him in stone for a thousand years. No longer being able to handle old memories she turned away.

The princess paced into the large store room where the elements of harmony rested. The large box sparkled with a dozen different gems of various colors. After Discord had been imprisoned a second time she had put stronger enchantments on the elements, not wishing another disaster like last time to occur.

Her horn glowed, and the box pooped open with a loud snap. Inside rested all the elements, looking just as shiny and new as when she had first used them. They really were a work of true art, each embroiled with a beautiful, dazzling gem. She held them each up to the light for just a moment to gaze at their beauty.

And finally Celestia came open the headpiece, the most important part of the elements. She had worn it the day they banished Discord, it represented the element of magic. Looking into its large magenta jewel she looked at her reflection, and another thought of pure hatred passed through her head. It was her fault Discord had changed, she had ruined his life.

If only she could go back to that day so long ago. Had she not been so stupid, so naïve… Discord wouldn't be alone in the gardens. Maybe, just maybe they could have been together…

The painful memories came back to her, and not helping herself a single tear fell from her eye. It splattered against the headdresses gem. She paused for a moment before returning it to the box and locking it once more. She left the store room, her head hung low. Little did she know that inside their small chest the elements of harmony were pulsing, sending colorful waves of energy all across its storage room.

Again Discord was bored out of mind, having lost interest in the falling snow. He wished that something, _anything _would happen, just to kill this awful boredom. It had felt amazing when he had finally been free, able to walk about the world as he pleased. The joy he had experienced was almost too much to handle. It had been taken away far too quickly.

But now… He was yet again imprisoned. Who knew how long before, if ever, he would be released.

Quite suddenly he felt an odd beating in his chest. His body, for the first time in a long while, began to warm. The beating intensified, until it shook him to his very core. The stone that surrounded him lit up, and with a single glorious crack, it happened.

His prison broke, shattering like a mirror. The pieces of broken stone shot out across the gardens and just like that, he was free.

He couldn't believe his eyes, or his mind. He was free. To make sure that this was actually real, he moved his lion paw. He could actually move it, he wasn't frozen in stone.

"Is this some sort of dream?" He asked out loud. He actually talked! Instead of just hearing his own thoughts, he actually heard his own voice! He really was free!

"I don't understand, why did the prison break? There must be some reason for this." Discord looked left and right, expecting to see Celestia standing there. But nopony was in sight, he was alone.

He laughed, oh it felt good to laugh again. He was actually free, he hadn't been this happy since he broke out last time. Chaotic thoughts began to flicker in his mind, what would he do first? Create a few cotton candy clouds? Pull a few pranks? Turn Canterlot castle into jell-o?

He had the entire world at his feet he could do anything! But then he remembered, Celestia. She had wanted him to be free, she no longer hated him. Maybe. Just maybe, they could be together.

So with a crack of his fingers he was gone, leaving his old prison behind for good.

Celestia was just going through the door when she heard a loud pop. Spinning around she found the room empty. For a second there, she had thought maybe… No, it was impossible.

The princess went to leave the room, but was stopped in her tracks when a deep throated laugh echoed through the room. _No! It was impossible, he couldn't be here_! Thoughts raced across her mind as her eyes scanned the room, desperately trying to find even the slightest bit of evidence that the Draconequus was there.

"Something wrong Celestia? You look upset."

Her eyes darted to the ceiling, and hovering just above her was Discord. She nearly fainted. "D-d-discord! But, how in all of Equstria?"

"I'm just as surprised as you Celestia. I was just waiting alone in the gardens like always, then all of a sudden I was free! Oh it feels so good to be about again!" Discord darted around the room, thoroughly enjoying the gift of movement he had been denied from for so long.

"Bu-but…" She simply didn't understand! The seal should have lasted forever, not a few months! But this was what she wanted, wasn't it? She was the reason he had been imprisoned, why he had been alone and broken for so long. Maybe this was her chance to fix that.

"Well you're looking rather glum Celestia, why is that? I thought this was what you wanted? It sure seemed like it the night you visited me." He grinned at her, trying to push a few of her buttons like old times.

"Y-you heard that?"

"Why of course I did, I could hear and see the world around me fine, I just couldn't interact with it. It really was _boring _you know, I'm glad I'm free again."

"So, does that mean… What are you doing here anyway?" Celestia stomped her hoof to the ground, if it's a fight he wanted she would give him a fight.

"Oh, I don't want any trouble my dear princess. I no longer hate you, the same can't be said about your brat of a sister although…"

So he didn't want chaos anymore… Maybe they could be together. "Discord, I'll say it again. I'm sorry about everything, it's all my fault."

"Oh I know that Celestia, but I do have one question for you. The day I changed, the day you rejected me…" His voice suddenly turned very serious, a large contrast to his usual voice. "If you said that you loved me, then why at that day, did you reject me? You called me a monster, and said you didn't want to see me again. If you saw the true me, then why did you say that?"

Celestia swallowed hard, that was a memory she had repressed for a very long time. "Discord, you have to understand, that was a very long time ago. I was blind, I didn't see the real you. All I saw was as I said, a monster."

Discord forced his face up against hers; his sudden movement making her jump. "Do you know what it's like Celestia, to be rejected? To have your heart broken?"

She quickly turned away from his gaze, not being able to look into his mismatched pupils. "No I don't. But you have to believe me, I'm sorry for that. I was being stupid."

"You ruined me Celestia, you killed me. And you created the 'monster' that you see before you. I was so hurt from you rejection, that I turned to the only thing that stopped the pain. Laughter. The laughter I got from causing chaos, from watching others suffer."

"I know, and that's why I developed feelings for you. I saw what I had done to you, and I felt sorry. After that day I really looked at you, and I didn't see a monster. I saw the good person that was deep down inside you, the person that had loved me. But you hated me, you tried to destroy me." She looked back up at him, tears streaming from her eyes.

For a few minutes they just simply gazed into each other's eyes, no longer seeing hate in them. Discord saw the mare he had looked at for hours, the mare he had loved. Celestia didn't see a monster; she saw the quiet, shy creature that had obsessed over her.

"You do know Celestia, I'll never be able to go back to the person I once was."

She swallowed hard before continuing. "I-I know, but… Could you ever come to love me? Even after what I did to you?"

Discord looked at her for a long time. All her usual princess composure was gone, replaced with sorrow and guilt. She really did blame herself for what had happened. "You rejected me. You killed me. You created me. And you destroyed me… And although you may have done all these things, although you may have ruined my life… I love you Celestia, just as much as I did back then." He smiled, and for the first time in a very, very long time it wasn't because he was watching someone else suffer. It was because he was happy, truly happy.

Celestia finally realized how he had come to be free. They elements had finally seen the good in him. She suspected it had occurred when she had observed the elements, they must have seen how much she cared for him. And that maybe, just maybe they could be together.

She smiled back at him, and they leaned in to kiss. Discord had never been happier, and they pulled apart after a brief moment to look into each other's eyes. "You know Celestia, I guess order isn't that bad after all…"

"And I guess chaos does have its perks." The two of them laughed, not having a care in the world.


End file.
